Out of the Veil
by swoonforsirius
Summary: Though the war is over there are still enemies left to face. The veil is active and spitting out formerly dead death eaters. But they aren't the only ones to come back. Sirius is alive again, and determined to live his new life to the full. He eagerly joins the Golden Trio in hunting down the death eaters and he and Hermione find themselves growing close
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer- unfortunately I don't own the characters, they belong to JK and I just write about them.**

**This story is set about 5 years after the end of the war. It's a short little introduction of where the story starts.**

Chapter 1

It was at 4pm on a Friday afternoon that the memos were delivered. Each reached their respective destination at the exact same time and contained three identical messages:

_Please come immediately to the Department of Mysteries_

_This is a matter of absolute urgency and secrecy_

_Kingsly Shaklebolt, Minister of Magic_

Two of the recipients worked in the ministry. The third was a quidditch player who, fortunately, had the afternoon free from practice. All three of them left for the Department of Mysteries immediately.

Weasley, the gangly, ginger quidditch player flooed into the atrium and, as the memo had noted urgency, ran down the stairs instead of waiting for the lift.

Potter, the black haired auror covered himself in his father's invisibility cloak, left his office unnoticed and proceeded downstairs in the lift his friend had forsaken.

Granger, the curly haired brunette inventor uncorked a vial of potion of her own making, drank down the contents and apparated to the door of the Department of Mysteries unhindered by the anti-apperation charm in place throughout the building.

As she apparated, Weasley rounded the corner and almost ran into her. They waited less than twenty seconds for Potter to join them and pushed open the door they were gathered around.

The entered a circular room where a ministry official was waiting for them. "We must hurry. The veil is active again." He turned and opened another door, disappearing into it. The trio exchanged worried glances- they all hated and feared the veil- before following the man into the room.

They stood at the top of another round room where stone steps descended towards a dais with a veil. Normally the veil absorbed darkness but right now it was glowing at an almost painful level. The trio's fear increased: the last time the veil had been active Bellatrix Lestrange had escaped. Potter's department were still focussed on finding her, despite the fact they had no leads.

The trio descended the stone steps and joined the Minister of Magic and ministry official at the bottom, spreading out to surround the veil with their wands raised. They waited anxiously for the veil to spit out whoever it had decided to bring back to life.

The floor started to vibrate roughly and the light brightened even further. A man-sized shape started to form, the outline growing darker and darker every second. A hand reached out and swept the veil aside, stepping out.

The wizards opened their mouths to cast a stunning spell but found themselves frozen in place as the witch cried out. "Stop! Don't you see who it is?"

The dark haired man turned towards her, then to the rest of the group. "Harry? Hermione? Ron?" Then he fell to the floor in a faint, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Hermione Granger let out another cry and ran towards him as the others felt her spell release them. She knelt on the stone beside him and cradled his head on her lap, running her hands soothingly through the long black hair.

"Hermione." Harry Potter called hesitantly. "Is that who I think it is?" He took a step towards her, lowering his wand only slightly.

She turned towards him with a shocked expression and smiled slightly. "Yes. It's Sirius."

The room let out a gasp and crowded closer. "That can't be Sirius." Ron mumbled. "He's far too young. He looks like he's barely left school."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Sirius woke up the next morning, he was in his old bedroom. But it wasn't how he'd left it. Sure, the posters of half-naked chicks and Gryffindor themed items were still on his walls and ceiling, but everything else had changed. His bed was now decorated in cream with mounds of cushions surrounding him; there was a vase of flowers on the bedside table and, unless he was mistaken, there was a pile of female underwear piled up on the drawers.

He got out of bed and stumbled out of the room onto the landing. His head felt as though he had drunk a whole bottle of firewhiskey… and then been hit over the head with the bottle. He fell into the bathroom and stared. This had definitely changed; fluffy towels were everywhere and millions of little bottles were scattered all over. He picked one up: moisturiser.

Thoroughly perplexed, Sirius headed downstairs. He passed the landing where his mother's portrait usually stood, but where there was now a portrait of himself, Remus and James. Coming to the conclusion that he was having a strange dream he continued to the kitchen, wondering what on earth he would find here. He opened the door to find three people sitting around the table, two men and one gorgeous woman.

"Sirius," they all called out happily, the woman going so far as to stand up and throw her arms around him, holding him tightly. He automatically wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her soft curls, inhaling her enticing scent.

After a moment he pulled away and peered down at her. "Do I know you?" He asked, confused. He looked back at the men, one of whom was also a stranger.

Their faces dropped. He turned to the black haired man. "James, mate, what's going on? Who are these people?" He asked desperately.

"You don't remember us?" The woman squeaked in horror. "And you think Harry is James?" Her brow furrowed. "Ron, go get my potions kit."

The ginger man stood up. "Where is it?" He asked, avoiding looking at Sirius.

"My- err, I mean Sirius' room, top drawer." She explained leading Sirius over to the table and sitting him where she'd been sitting.

Still confused, Sirius looked at James. Or Harry as the woman kept calling him. He flinched as she knelt in front of him and placed her hand on his bare chest. He hadn't realised he was only wearing his boxer shorts. Her hand affected him, her touch butterfly soft. She moved her hand up to his forehead; Sirius could only watch the rise and fall of her chest as she fretted over him.

"What's wrong with him, 'Mione?" James/ Harry asked, pulling his chair closer to stare at Sirius across the table.

"His vitals are normal; I want to try a simple memory potion- the antidote I created for the "Obliviate" charm." 'Mione explained. "I think the trauma of coming through the veil has hidden his memories."

The ginger man, Ron, came running back into the room with a small black bag which he handed to the witch. She opened it on the table and brought out four vials. She added forget-me-not to thyme and eye of newt and stirred the ingredients in a miniature cauldron. Then she took out a silvery substance Sirius had never seen before and added it to the mix. After stirring it counter-clockwise seven times, she placed the mixture in a vial and handed it to him expectantly.

"Oh no, woman. I'm not drinking this!" Sirius exclaimed. "I don't even know who you are."

Harry/ James sighed. "Look at me Sirius; you know I'm not James. Look at my eyes."

Reluctantly, Sirius turned to look at his eyes, and felt his jaw go slack in confusion. "Lily's eyes." He muttered. "But James' face. Aw shit, you're little Harry, only not so little. I just sent you a toy broomstick." He stated weakly. Without further thought he drank the potion down in one, feeling his eyes roll back into his head as it took effect.

A look of horror fell over his face as his memories rushed back to him. "Oh God, James and Lily are dead. Remus too. Everyone, everyone's dead. I saw them all, I was watching the final battle. You were dead." His eyes focussed on Harry. "But they let you stay. And, aw hell, you're 'Mione- Harry's best fucking friend. I just got a raging hard on for Harry's best friend. A witch half my age!" Sirius choked out, looking wildly around.

Hermione peeked at his crotch- oh yeah, he was hard. And she was turned on at the mere thought of it. She licked her lips, and then saw Ron throwing her a disgusted look. They weren't together anymore, but he still had lingering feelings for her. And, to be fair, she had just been lusting after Harry's godfather.

Sirius got up and began to pace the kitchen. "I'm meant to tell you something. Just give me a second to remember; something about a snake. Voldemort's snake." He rambled on, staring into space.

"Nagini's dead." Hermione offered. "Neville killed her."

"No, not her. A snake hatched from an egg she laid. And that snake… you have to kill it before Bellatrix uses it to resurrect Voldemort." He finished in a daze, his horror mounting.

The room sat in shocked silence.

"Bloody Hell." Ron complained. "As if I don't have enough problems trying to qualify for the Quidditch World Cup."


End file.
